El misterio de la Luna
by OesedEscaralta7701
Summary: Alyssabeth Nélisse era el típico bicho raro de su clase. O al menos, eso pensaba. Una profesora loca, un lápiz, y un amigo sátiro la llevaran a descubrir su pasado y parte de su futuro en el Campamento Mestizo.


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson, sus personajes, lugares y demás caracteres dentro de la saga. Rick Riordan tiene los derechos de autor, yo solo juego con sus personajes**.

CAPITULO 1:

_Alyssabeth mata accidentalmente a su profesora de Ciencias con un lápiz_

La vida de Alyssabeth Nélisse era tan monótona y aburrida como lo podía ser para una niña de diez años.

No solía salir de un día rutinario, y cuando eso pasaba, era una gran sorpresa. De lunes a viernes era lo mismo: Despertar temprano, desayunar, ir al Colegio, estudiar ahí hasta el momento de la salida, regresar a casa, comer, ir a clases de violín, regresar a casa, hacer los deberes, practicar dicho instrumento musical, cenar, y finalmente, dormir.

Dormir era lo que más le gustaba a Alyssabeth, o Ally, como cariñosamente la llamaba su padre. Al dormir, ella podía soñar con su mama, al soñar, Ally podía hacer sus sueños realidad, que al despertar, se esfumaban casi por completo. Sin embargo, le era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, y no porque pareciera de insomnio, eso no tenía nada que ver, o bueno… solo un poco. La niña de cabello castaño rojizo, y de hermosos ojos plateados con un toque dorado cerca de la pupila, sentía una extraña conexión con la luna cada vez que la veía.

El esplendor de la luna era aun más grande y notable en las noches del 25 de Mayo, que coincidencia o no, era la fecha del cumpleaños de la niña.

Observar la llegada de la noche era de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ally, eso y pasar tiempo con su padre, el señor Lyall Nélisse, un importante empresario de Nueva York, de Estados Unidos, e incluso, de todo el continente Americano.

Alyssabeth no era una niña caprichosa, pero eso no quiere decir que su padre no la tuviera consentida. Ella no tenia hermanos, tampoco una madrastra, que de un modo u otro, llegaba incluso a molestarla por la falta de presencia materna, y al mismo tiempo aliviarla. Su padre no se preocupo en buscar una mujer para que fuese su compañera de vida, él ya la tenía, y aunque no estuviera físicamente al lado de ellos, el sentía su esencia cada vez que miraba a su pequeña hija.

A pesar de nunca haber conocido a su madre, Ally era una niña llena de vida, con una sonrisa traviesa, una inquietud más que notable, y un corazón noble. Tenía muchas otras virtudes, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había sido apreciada como debería por sus compañeros en el Instituto Overland para niños problemáticos. No vayan a pensar mal, ella no era _tan_ problemática, sin embargo, tenía cierta facilidad para atraer los problemas, que obviamente Ally no buscaba. La niña tenía dislexia y THDA, lo cual explicaba sus bajas notas que sacaba en algunas asignaturas.

En fin, la vida de Alyssabeth dio un giro inesperado en la víspera de su décimo primer cumpleaños, aunque tampoco es como si su vida fuese la más normal de todas.

Todo empezó en la clase de Ciencias. La profesora Davis explicaba el proceso de la fotosíntesis, cosa que no lograba entender por más atención o concentración que ponía en ello.

La ciencia no le interesaba, era aburrida y le daba sueño, cosa extraña ya que amaba a los animales y a las plantas, exceptuando a las palomas, con respecto al primer grupo.

Cuando tenía cinco años, Alyssabeth tuvo una experiencia desagradable con una madre paloma celosa y sobre protectora. Ella solo quiso agarrar un huevo que encontró cerca de la escuela cuando iba rumbo a su casa acompañada de su padre. Ella no contó con que la paloma madre estaría cerca de ahí, tampoco se imagino que terminaría picoteada por una paloma loca.

Su padre hizo todo lo posible en explicarle que la mama paloma solo quería proteger a su hijo, y que su mama haría lo mismo por protegerla a ella. Alyssabeth asentía no muy animadamente, pero lo entendía, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar agarrarle cierto resentimiento a esas aves con plumas grises.

Desde entonces, no volvió a acercársele a una paloma.

Los años pasaron, y el medio aumentaba. En todos los colegios a los que había asistido, el 99% de los alumnos la conocian como la niña ornitofóbica paranoica. No le molestaba, pero le hacia sentir mal.

Alyssabeth se perdió en sus recuerdos, y no se dio cuenta cuando la señorita Davis le pregunto la utilidad de la fotosíntesis.

—Señorita Nélisse ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las miradas del grupo se posaron en ella. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

—Sí, yo… —Alyssabeth bajo la mirada, y en un susurro dijo: —Lo siento.

—Se lo repetiré nuevamente señorita Nélisse… ¿Para que sirve la fotosíntesis?

Alyssabeth intento encontrarle algún significado por medio de la lógica. Razono por un momento. La palabra _Geografía _estaba compuesta por _Geo_ que significaba tierra, y _Grafos_, que significaba descripción, por lo tanto, la Geografía estudiaba la descripción de la Tierra. Entonces, si desglosaba las palabras de Fotosíntesis…

—Sirve para… ¿Tomar fotos a lo sintético?

El grupo entero soltó una sonora carcajada, seguida de una segunda, y después de una tercera. A la señorita Davis no le pareció gracioso su comentario, no tenía ni un poco de gracia. Su rostro enrojeció del enojo, y su mirada le demostró a Alyssabeth que se encontraba en un grave problema.

—Quedas castigada a la hora del recreo, Alyssabeth Lynette Nélisse.

El silencio invadió el salón de clases numero 13. Todos miraban fijamente a la profesora, y por primera vez en el año, sintieron pena por la niña paranoica que le tenía miedo a las palomas.

—Carne muerta. —dijo Marieta Forks, una niña regordeta con cara de porcino y ojos de canica azul. Desde la llegada de Alyssabeth al instituto, Marieta no hacía nada más que molestarla, sacándola de sus casillas para después ir con la profesora y mentirle diciéndole que Ally fue la que comenzó todo. Marieta no era la niña más agradable que podrías conocer, tanto en el aspecto físico como en su persona, sin embargo, era la niña más popular de su generación, y todo gracias a que su padre era un importante político. Por todo lo anterior y más, el Instituto Overland era un infierno para Alyssabeth.

La clase continúo con suma normalidad. Insultos para Alyssabeth por aquí, insultos para Alyssabeth por allá. La profesora no se mostraba interesada en reñir a sus alumnos por la falta de respeto que tenían hacia su alumna disléxica.

A la hora del receso, Alyssabeth espero sentada en su pupitre mientras observaba como los otros niños salían al patio para divertirse por 45 minutos. Ella tendría que cumplir un horrible castigo impuesto por la señorita Davis. No sentía resentimiento hacia su profesora, sin embargo, ella no creía que eso era justo, todo lo contrario. No conocía la utilidad de la fotosíntesis, pero a juicio de ella, le contesto bien, y gracias a eso seria por siempre, el hazme reír de los niños de su grupo.

—Señorita Nélisse ¿Entiende que no estuvo nada bien lo que hizo? —Alyssabeth bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser reñida por sus profesores, pero jamás, por una causa que ella consideraba injusta.

La señorita Davis se acerco a ella desde su escritorio al lado de la pizarra. Alyssabeth pudo contemplar el oscuro de sus ojos cuando se sentó en el pupitre que estaba justo al frente del suyo. La señorita Davis la tomo por la barbilla, y le hizo mirarla directamente a sus ojos casi negro. Ally pudo jurara en ese momento que sus ojos tenían un poco de rojo cerca de las pupilas y en el contorno. También, pudo advertir una sonrisa escalofriante que delataban no muy buenas intenciones.

La niña lo paso por alto.

—Lo siento profesora. —Contesto por fin Alyssabeth. La mujer la observo con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, para después, suspirar.

—¿Qué haré contigo Alyssabeth Nélisse? —Alyssabeth quería decirle que podría dejarla salir al receso, pero pensó que eso solo seria la gota que derramaría el vaso. La señorita Davis se paro, camino hacia su escritorio, se detuvo, y por ultimo, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos rodeando a la niña. Alyssabeth no entendía ¿Realmente era tan mala alumna como para colmarle la paciencia a una profesora?

—Profesora…

—Silencio… Estoy pensando que hacer contigo. Podría… No, eso solo… aunque nadie se daría cuenta, sin embargo… tu olor es muy fuerte, tu no puedes ser una simple mortal.

—¡Ey! Yo me baño todos los días. Mi papa dice que el aseo personal es muy…

La señorita Davis se volteo a verla. Sus ojos eran cada vez más rojos, y de repente, la mitad de su cuerpo, precisamente de la cintura para abajo, se empezó a transformar: Seis medios perros ahora se encontraban en donde antes estaban sus piernas. En donde ante estaba una mujer con más de cuarenta años, ahora estaba el cuerpo de una bella mujer, considerando en todo momento en no mirar de su cintura para abajo.

—¡Carne fresca! Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Forks. Ahora… ¡Mi almuerzo!

Por completo instinto, Alyssabeth se puso inmediatamente de pie, agarrando uno de sus cuadernos en el acto. La señorita Davis, que ahora solo era un horrible monstruo, la miraba con un hambre muy evidente.

—Señorita Davis… ¿Se encuentra bien…?

—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

La puerta del aula se abrió repentinamente, y por ella, entro un muchacho moreno y con muletas. Alyssabeth lo había visto varias veces en el almuerzo, y en alguna que otra ocasión estuvo a punto de ir a pedirle que se sentaran juntos. Era un chico solitario, igual que ella.

—¡CORRE ELIZABETH!

La señorita Davis, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se giro bruscamente sobre si. El chico trago saliva, y cuando Alyssabeth pensó que se iría de ahí dejándola sola y completamente desprotegida, el niño cojo con identidad desconocida soltó sus muletas, y se abalanzo sobre la que era su profesora de Ciencias.

La señorita Davis intento zafarse, pero el niño tenia sus uñas rasgando la espalda de esta, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

Alyssabeth no sabia que hacer, busco a su alrededor buscando algo para derrotar a la señorita Davis, pero se encontraban en un salón de clases, y lo único que había eran útiles escolares: cuadernos, plumas, lápices…

Agarro uno de los lápices más puntiagudos que encontró, y lo lanzo. Afortunadamente, el lápiz le dio justo en el ojo. La señorita Davis soltó otro quejido.

Al ver que funciono, Alyssabeth empezó a soltar lápices a lo loco, cuidando no lastimar al chico que seguía montado en la espalda de la mujer-monstruo.

El chico cayo de espaldas después de un movimiento violento por parte de la señorita. No se quejo, pero tampoco pudo evitar formar una mueca de dolor.

—¡Sigue lanzando lápices, Elizabeth!

—¡Es Alyssabeth! —Antes de que el monstruo se recobrara, Alyssabeth lanzo el último lápiz que le quedaba, justo en donde tenía que ser. Justo en el corazón.

Un ultimo grito, y entonces… ¡Puff! Todo quedo en polvo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Alyssabeth acercándose al chico.

—Una Escila. Tenemos que irnos.

—No puedo, ni siquiera se quien eres.

—Mi nombre es Flynn Underwood, y yo, te llevare a un lugar seguro. —Flynn se paro, la tomo de la muñeca, y empezó a caminar cojeando y llevándose difícilmente a la niña.

—No puedo ir. Eres un desconocido.

—¿Eh? Estas zapatillas con relleno son realmente molestas. —Dijo Flynn en un susurro.

Flynn Underwood se quito sus zapatillas deportivas, dejando ver dos pezuñas peludas en lugar de pies.

—¿Q-que..?

—¿Jamás habías visto un sátiro?

—No.

—Ven, vamos.

Alyssabeth salio a regañadientes del aula, pesándole las pezuñas a Flynn. Los niños y profesores estaban afuera en el patio de recreo. La suerte estaba de su parte.

El Instituto Overland para niños problemáticos solía mantener sus puertas abiertas en todo momento, literalmente hablando. Eso era algo ilógico, considerando que la seguridad dentro del colegio era vitalmente importante para delincuentes juveniles, niños con problemas para controlar su ira, otros tantos con problemas de aprendizaje, y muchas otras cosas más. Seguramente era por eso.

El guardia de seguridad, como de costumbre, no se encontraba vigilando las puertas principales. No tuvieron problemas para salir.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, y Alyssabeth no podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarse hacia donde la llevaba, y si a Flynn no le importaba que las personas vieran que tenia pezuñas en lugar de pies.

Al ser Alyssabeth una niña de casi once años de edad, era más que comprensible que creyera que todo esto estaba pasando en verdad, o simplemente, pensar que era un loco y extraño sueño.


End file.
